rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
The Full Circle
The Full Circle is a special episode of Red vs. Blue where a stranger asks the guys for special Xbox 360 online features, right in the middle of battle! It was released exclusively on the Xbox Live Marketplace for download. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons Blue Team *Church *Tucker Other *Two unnamed Xbox Live players Synopsis After the launch of the Xbox 360, the Red and Blue Teams have to deal with various strangers walking through battles looking to use the console's special online features. Transcript Cut to Sarge yelling at Grif and Simmons at next to a Warthog. Sarge: 'Hey dirtbags get movin! Turns out those blue rocks aren't actually rocks! ''Church looking over a rock through his battle-rifle. 'Church: '''I think if I move up there I can get a better shot on them. '''Tucker: '''Yeah like that's going to help. '''Church: '''I just have to do it before they see me. ''A sniper shot misses Church’s head causing him to duck. 'Church: '''WHOAH! ''Gunfire later ensues. 'Church: '''I think they saw me. '''Tucker: '''Good call idiot. ''A white armored soldier approaches them from behind. 'White Soldier: '''Hey guys, can you tell me where I can find the store? '''Church: '''What the? '''Tucker: '''Oh yeah yeah yeah, your in the wrong place man. You need to head that way. '''White Solider: '''Okay cool. Thanks. ''The white solider leaves in the direction Tucker points him at. 'Church: '''Tucker what was that about? '''Tucker: '''Huh? Oh that's one of the new guys who comes online to shop and listen to music. '''Church: '''Shop? What are you kidding me? '''Tucker: '''Nope. Ever since the Xbox 360 came out it's been like this you can watch movies, listen to music, you can go shopping, it's more than just a gaming platform, it's a total- ''A sniper shot misses Tucker as he then ducks. 'Tucker: '''Total entertainment- ''Another shot misses. 'Tucker: '''It's a total entertainment package. ''(Yells at the reds) ''Stop shooting I'm trying to say the marketing line! '''Simmons: '''You sellout! '''Church: '''Whatever happened to shooting stuff? '''Tucker: '''Ah you can still do all that too, but now you can use it for more than that. '''Church: '''Well then tell your buddy to drop the shopping bag and get in the match. We can use the help. '''Tucker: '''I don't think he's really a gamer. A lot of people come online just to hang out. '''Church: '''To do what? Chat? '''Tucker: '''Yeah. Not everybody is anti-social as you are. ''The Player from before comes back. 'Player: '''Hey I found that store. Thanks. '''Tucker: '''No problem dude. You get that download you wanted? '''Player: '''Yeah but they didn't have any headlight fluid. That's kinda weird. '''Church: '''Hey, you probably want to get down pal. '''Player: '''No thanks I'm good. So how's the battle going? '''Tucker: '''Good. I mean, we're not winning or anything but that's okay, we're used to that. '''Player: '''Okay. Well it's good talking to you guys. Take it easy. ''The Player then leaves the area. '''Tucker: '''See ya. '''Church: ''(sigh) I bet the Reds don't have to put up with this. ''Cut to the Reds with Sarge yelling at another player. '''Sarge: '''No, for the last time I don't know how to rip a CD! I don't even know what that means! How about I rip you a new one instead dirtbag! '''Player: '''How rude! I'm going to leave you negative feedback. '''Sarge: '''Yeah cry me a river. Video Category:Special Episode Category:Episodes